Episode 31: Life With Leugey
Life With Leugey is the thirty-first episode of ''Storm Hawks''. Plot The episode starts out with the Storm Hawks tracking a Gravitron Crystal, only to be followed by Repton and the Raptors. After a few mishaps between the two groups, Leugey and Stork are the only two left with working vehicles. They race for the Gravitron crystal, and Stork gets to it first. Leugey, insisting that he should get the crystal for Repton's sake, tries to take it from Stork, who ends up swallowing the crystal, activating it. Leugey begins to run, causing the gravitron crystal to stick the two together. When Aerrow catches up to the two, he decides it's best if they take Leugey and Stork back to the Condor, before Repton finds them. Once on board, Piper uses an anti-gravity crystal to keep Stork from attracting new things. After Junko suggests a flamethrower as a way to seperate the two, Leugey starts to panic and run around everywhere, knocking the Condor off course. After things get back under control, he insists he has to go back to Repton, only to have Aerrow suggest that he shouldn't leave without learning the Storm Hawks' secrets, which include a skyberry and cloud sauce recipe and Junko's secret stash of candy. Leugey again gets upset, thinking Repton will be angry with him, and almost jumps out of the Condor, until Aerrow improvises and reveals he was just about to make Leugey an honorary Storm Hawk. Junko, however, runs into the room and tells of a distress call from a cargo cruiser. Having arrived in the cruiser, Leugey walks into a room with a sky shark and says they love a good belly tickle. The sky shark, however, snaps at Finn and threatens to snap at Leugey, so he punches it and sends it flying out of the cruiser, afterwords commenting on how helping people is fun. Back at the Condor, Piper reveals that if the gravitron crystal isn't neutralized in the next two hours, its effects will last forever. However, there is a way to deactivate it, but it involves incredibly rare crystals, posessed by the giant Gundstaff. Having snuck into Gundstaff's house while he was sleeping, Piper spots the crystal room. Leugey starts shouting for them to speak up, waking up Gundstaff. The Storm Hawks split up, distracting Gundstaff while Piper takes Leugey and Stork into his crystal room. Leugey assists Piper by pulling her up with a rope; after she gets two crystals, Gundstaff breaks down the door and starts swinging his mace at her. After a while, she knocks him out with both a large crystal and his mace. As Piper fuses the crystals, Repton, Spitz and Hoerk appear. Repton grabs Piper and throws her to Spitz and Hoerk, followed by Leugey telling him about what he did as an honorary Storm Hawk. Repton, however, is only interested in getting the gravitron crystal out of Stork without deactivating it. Stork tries to convince Leugey to think for himself, and a battle occurs when Aerrow and the rest of his squadron appear. At one point, Junko punches Hoerk and he slams into Stork, causing him to cough up the crystal, sending Repton after it. After the Storm Hawks leave, Leugey hugs Repton and says he missed him. On the Condor, Stork finally relaxes, and Piper reveals that she can control the gravitron crystal. Having activated it, the Raptors are stuck together, preventing their escape from an angry Gundstaff. Appearances Characters Crystals *Gravitron Crystal Squadrons *Storm Hawks *Raptors Gallery File:Chickenphobia.jpg|A giant chicken in Gundstaff's house watches Radarr Category:Episodes Category:Season 2